My Brother's Keeper
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Celaena was just an ordinary Asgardian…until she ventured into Jotunheim with her brothers and friends. Bold, daring, intelligent and with a capacity to forgive, she finds herself divided by loyalty. But when dark secrets are unraveled, she must learn to choose where her loyalties lie. What she also didn't expect was to be thrust into a brave new world herself. ThorAvengersThor2.
1. Prologue

Asgard was beautiful beyond imagination, and the magnificent landscape was surrounded by the gleaming capital city. The palace rose several floors high, gleaming with an other-worldly majesty and towered above the realm.  
"Once... mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe," Odin said, "Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a Realm of cold and darkness, came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world, into a new ice age. But humanity, would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants, back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds, and returned home, to the realm eternal... Asgard. And here, we remain as the beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard, and its warriors, that brought peace... to the universe."  
The children caught up with their father when they were led inside the weapons vault. They moved slowly through the heavily secured chamber. As intrigued as they were to be there, Odin hoped they would take the matter seriously. The boys had walked side-by-side, both dressed in trousers and shirts. The first boy had bright blue eyes and light blonde hair. The second one was slender with black hair and dark green eyes, so full of intelligence and thought. The girl, however, had soft brown eyes and brown hair that rested past her shoulders. She wore a floor-length dress with matching teal shoes.  
…"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace."  
Someone gasped through the air. Celaena was so excited she almost touched the casket, but then stopped, and joined her brothers, standing beside the younger of the two.  
"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked.  
Celaena couldn't help but smile. "Possibly."  
"When _I'm_ king." Thor made fighting motions and triumphantly added, "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all! Just as you did, Father."  
"A wise king never seeks out war," Odin explained, "But he must be ready for it."  
"And what of a queen?" Celaena said, "She must also be prepared."  
That caused a moment of silence, but she didn't seem to care.  
"A good queen obeys her king."  
"But what if she rules without a husband, Father? If a king rules without a queen, should a queen not rule without a king?"  
Thor stifled his giggles.  
"You know that's not how the laws of succession go."  
"Then perhaps they should change."  
Celaena cast a glance over at Loki who rewarded her with a look of brotherly pride.  
"Never mind, Laena." He grinned.  
Playfully, she swatted his arm.  
"It's Celaena."  
The three of them realised their father was turning to leave. They faced each other, smiling. She reached up to brush strands of brown hair from her face.  
Thor and Loki ran straight to Odin, squeezing his hands with sheer determination.  
"I'm ready, Father," Thor said.  
"So am I," Loki declared.  
Odin considered that for a moment. They were ready, of course. He had prepared them and he knew that was enough. Now that he had thought about it, his own pride grew.  
"Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings." To Celaena, he added, "As you were born to be a queen."  
They looked at him as he left.  
One afternoon, Celaena approached Loki. She faced him with a trusting expression and he waited for her to speak.  
"I think you'd be a great king."  
"Really?"  
" _Really_."  
Loki exhaled a long breath, feeling like someone had already written his fate.


	2. Chapter 1: Battle at Jotunheim

**CHAPTER 1**

How could one begin to describe Thor Odinson? Various Asgardians had expressed their views. The main issue was Thor's own arrogance. He would relish every cheer someone threw at him and felt he stood above everyone else. There was no doubt that Thor Odinson was destined for greatness. But why did someone with so much power condone himself to impulsive decisions? This was something that could only be answered by the one man himself. Who was delighted by his coronation.

A bowl of fire illuminated his silhouette. Tall. Broad. And you _just knew_ he was there before he shouted "Another" and threw his cup into the flames. Loki and Celaena appeared from behind the drapes, standing either side, waiting, smiling.

"Nervous brother?" Loki asked.

"Surely you must be," Celaena said.

Thor threw his head back and chuckled. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was the time in Nornheim."

"That was not nerves, Brother," Thor argued, " _That_ was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see."

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

"As I recall," Loki started, "I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

Celaena gave a little laugh. "At least you had a plan."

Thor chuckled. "Yes. Some do battle, others just do tricks."

Amusement passed over her face.

"Those tricks saved our lives," she said, her voice firm without aggression.

A servant approached them with a goblet of wine, and Loki, sensing an opportunity, took one glance and twisted his hand. The servant yelped and as cup and plate clattered to the floor, Celaena gave a startled cry. She took one look at Loki then doubled over, laughing. She caught her breath and listened as Thor spoke.

"Loki! Now that was just a waist of good wine.

Feigning innocence, Loki added, "Oh it was just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?"

With a wave of his hand, the snakes disappeared. After a moment, Celaena knelt down and reached for the plate, handing it to the servant. He nodded a thank you before he left. It was peculiar. She didn't have to do anything, but she felt she had to. She couldn't stand around and do nothing. Thor and Loki glanced at her. Afterwards, another servant appeared, giving Thor his helmet. Celaena stifled a giggle.

"Very fetching, Brother."

"Nice feathers."

Thor moved his head to concentrate on Loki.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?"

"I was being sincere," Loki told him.

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes?"

"And as for you," Thor said to Celaena, "Will you ever _not_ wear male?"

The sides of her hair were taken back and she wore a golden armour that covered her chest. Underneath it were black leggings and a black skirt with small pellets of gold. On her wrists were two golden cuffs and long sleeved teal-grey shirt. Over her shoulders hung a teal cloak and on her feet were long black boots. She also carried a sword.

Celaena smiled at him and replied, "Perhaps one day."

Loki turned to look at Thor and she realised he was softening.

"I've looked forward to this day as much as you have, you're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious," he admitted, "But never doubt that I love you."

"Thank you." Thor placed a hand on the back of Loki's neck, offering comfort.

"Now give us a kiss."

"Stop it!"

"Really, how do I look?" Thor asked them.

"Like a king," Loki replied.

"A very powerful one," Celaena added. "You know, our entire lives…"

Her brothers considered this. The three of them stared towards where the crowd started to gather.

"We understand, Sister," Thor answered.

"There's something you should know."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She embraced them, teary-eyed and added, "I couldn't be more proud of you both."

They stayed like that for a few moments. Then broke their hug and looked on.

"It's time."

"You both go ahead," Thor offered. "I'll be along. Go on."

Loki and Celaena walked out of the room together.

The grand hall was the biggest in the palace; a space holding thousands of guests. It was, unquestionably, jubilating, and for quite some time, Celaena and Loki had waited a moment before walking out to greet the crowd. They stood side-by-side, studying the roaring crowd with such a curiosity that for now it made her forget about the nightmare.

"I think you look ravishing," Loki murmured.

A young boy looked up as Celaena appeared on the steps. She stood beside her mother and brother, waving at the child, then curtsied at Odin. The cheers began again. There he was, The Mighty Thor himself, waving his hammer in sheer jubilation. He came forward, laughing as Lady Sif muttered "Oh, please" and rolled her eyes. Frigga and Celaena looked at each other with an expression that read _Same old Thor_.

The steady roar of cheers died down as they waited for Odin to speak.

"Thor Odinson. My heir," he said, as Loki stared at the floor. "My firstborn. So entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjonir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis is a fit companion for a king…"

While proud of Thor, a part of Celaena felt a rush of sympathy for Loki. She couldn't ignore the fact that Odin had always favoured the eldest of his sons. She felt like she should smile, but she could not, so instead she found awe, something that would not seem out of character.

 _I cannot believe this day has come so fast,_ she thought.

Odin was saying something to Thor.

"…And the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come…"

Loki and Celaena glanced at each other, and while he was grateful she believed Thor wasn't sensible enough to rule Asgard, he was also satisfied that she knew nothing of his plans.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin went on.

"I swear."

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear!"

"Then, on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…" He hesitated, something no one ever saw him do. "The Frost Giants!"

Celaena felt her stomach drop. Her father and brothers headed to the Weapons Vault. She followed, making sure to stay close behind them. They saw the bodies. Or rather what was left of them. For a moment all she could do was stand there, stunned. Fresh ice sparkled over the floor, along with the remains of blue legs and hands. They observed the wreckage, unsure of what to think.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" Thor declared, venom adding an edge to his voice.

"They have paid, with their lives," Odin said, "The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe, all is well."

"All is well?" Thor repeated. He was so far past boiling point he was practically steaming out the ears. "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen one of these relics–"

"They didn't," Odin cut in.

"Well, I want to know why."

Celaena lip's tightened as though she had tasted something sour. All the while, Loki kept his gaze on their brother and father.

Odin spoke in a relaxed, calm tone. "I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce!" Thor yelled, "They know you are vulnerable."

He turned to him and asked, "What action would you take?"

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they never dare try to cross our borders again."

"You're thinking as a warrior."

"This was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"How in the Nine Realms did they manage to get inside?" Celaena snapped.

Before she could continue, Odin spoke out, calmly, without a hint of aggression.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

With both eyebrows raised, Loki dived looks between Odin and Thor. As they argued, Celaena mulled the situation over. Her first instinct was to inform her mother of what they had discovered. It was be so easy to turn around, walk out and conjure something up; especially if it meant calming the citizens too.

"As King of Asgard–"

"But you're not king!" Odin shouted. "Not yet."

Celaena moved her head to concentrate on Loki. They turned and watched their father go. Thor's anger remained, even when he stormed out. Loki didn't speak, not even when Celaena's face contorted into a mask of fear as she faced him, hoping to get some answers. He hadn't told anyone, because they would condemn him for what he'd managed to do. They stared at the Casket for a long time, with its black patterns and blue shade, as though it was calling to them, waiting. It was the colour of the sky and its blue was glowing like a sea of stars.

Hours before he'd set his plan into motion, Loki had stayed away to think. He was committing a grave offence against Asgard, but it was just a bit of fun to ruin the big day. And to protect the realm from Thor a little while longer. Loki understood that no one else would approve. Neither would Frigga or Celaena. Or anyone else for that matter. Loki was aware of this. He was prepared to face the gravity of his actions. The one thing he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – do was to allow the realm to be ruled by a fool, once given the opportunity. If Odin had his way, Thor would be crowned king. Imminently.

Celaena let out a long breath. "We should go."

He studied the casket again, wondering what to do next.

A loud crash thundered in the banquet hall. Celaena stayed perfectly still, blocking out last night's dream as she listened to the bang and the clatter up ahead. She went to take another step and nearly walked into the dark hair main waiting right behind her. He and Celaena looked at each other, his expression stunned, but with a look that suggested he probably knew who was to blame. He headed towards the nearest pillar, while Celaena waited beside the overturned table. He took a deep breath and lowered himself next to Thor.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now, brother. This was to be my day of triumph."

"It will come. In time".

At the sight of the overturned table, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral stopped dead in their tracks.

"What's this?"

Celaena shot them an apologetic glance and explained, "He's still upset."

Meanwhile, Loki shuffled closer to Thor and said, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate the Asgard defenses once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army."

"Exactly!" Thor agreed.

"There's nothing you can do, without defying Father," Loki told him. As Thor's eyes lit up, Loki felt his stomach turn to ice. "No. No, no, no, no, no. I know that look!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor argued.

"Thor, its madness."

Celaena, Sif and the Warriors Three turned to them and listened. Now it was Volstagg's turn to speak.

"Madness? What sort of madness?"

"We're going to Jotunheim," Thor said, feeling a rush of pride.

Fandral held his gaze. "What? This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is _Jotunheim_."

But Thor wasn't listening. "My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers."

Celaena stared at him, wide eyed. "Thor, we can't."

Sif said, "It is forbidden!"

Thor stared at them. His expression was, to say the least, amused.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together? Fandral, Hogun? Who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did," Hogun said sincerely.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor said.

"You did."

He chuckled. "Yes!" To Sif, he asked, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors, this Realm has ever known?"

Sif gave him and approving glance and replied, " _I_ did."

"True. But I supported you, Sif." Thor turned to the others and said, "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

"Thor, wait." Celaena watched him, worried. "Just stop. Please. Think about what you're doing."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and met her eyes.

"Celaena, never before have you been involved in a _proper_ battle. This is an opportunity to test your skills."

"They've been tested enough."

"Now, we must do this. You're not going to let your brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

"What?" Loki asked, evidently perplexed.

Thor glanced at him.

"You are coming with me, aren't you?"

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched. "Yes. Of course." He felt Thor clap his shoulder as he added, "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone."

Celaena stood with her brothers and muttered, "I fear we'll live to regret this."

"If we're lucky," Thor retorted, causing Loki to chuckle as the three of them walked off.

They arranged to meet Sif and the Warrior's Three at the palace gardens. There, they walked together. Celaena walked a few paces back, then quickened her pace, listening as Thor explained, "First we must find a way to get past Heimdall."

"That will be no easy task," Volstagg informed them, "It's said the Gatekeeper can see a single drop of dew fall from a blade of grass. A thousand worlds away."

"Yes," Fandral said, "And he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niffelheim."

Volstagg quipped, "Just not. He hears us all."

"Please." Fandral scoffed. "Getting past him should be civil enough. Now that he seems to be letting Frost Giants sneak by under our nose."

Celaena opened her mouth to say something, but she decided to let it go. She turned around and saw Loki slipping away from the group.

 _He's probably telling them a clever lie,_ she thought when she saw him with the guards.

After five minutes, they passed through the gates, galloping down the Rainbow Bridge and left Asgard behind. The bridge itself was wide and flat, running straight from the palace to the black void of space. They continued onto the Observatory, where the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, blocked their path. He stared them down, his intimidating expression masked by his armour.

Loki turned to Thor and instructed, "Leave this to me." He added, "Good Heimdall..."

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall informed him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think that you can deceive me?"

Loki chose his words carefully. "You must be mistaken..."

"Enough!" Thor said, moving in front of his brother. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day." Heimdall stared at them, his face grave. "I wish to know how that happened."

Thor's expression grew serious. "Then tell no one where we've gone, until we've returned. Understand?"

Celaena's heart stuttered in her chest. After a moment, Thor walked passed Heimdall. He stood to the side, letting the others pass. Loki felt a rush of anger, even when Volstagg needled him and mocked, "What happened? Your silver tongue turn to lead?"

As they stepped inside the observatory, Heimdall placed his sword into the panel. And as the machine came to life, Celaena checked her belt, sighing. At least her own weapon was there.

 _I can't believe we're doing this._

Over the whirring vibrations and flickering lights, Heimdall kept looking at them and explained, "Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath, to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

Celaena felt her stomach turn to ice.

Attempting to lighten the situation, Volstagg asked, "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?"

"To leave the bridge open, would unleash the full power of the Bifrost, and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

She exchanged looks with Loki and Sif.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor said, confidence adding an edge to his voice.

"None do," Heimdall added sincerely.

Celaena gave Thor a look. How could he not understand the recklessness of his decisions? Was everything always one big game to him? Needless to say, this was hardly new information. She knew nothing of being sucked in. She didn't even register it until she was rushed off her feet. The beam around her flickered with life and they had already landed by the time it disappeared.

"So this is Jotunheim," she murmured to no one in particular.

She moved her head to concentrate on Hogun.

"We shouldn't be here," he said.

 _Damn right!_ Celaena thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Thor cleared his throat.

"Let's move."

Loki gestured at Celaena to stay close. Being the intelligent and sensible woman she was, the last thing they needed was to generate more trouble. She followed, squaring her shoulders. They walked together, taking in their surroundings.

"I never thought we'd actually come here," she whispered.

"Neither did I," Loki answered, lowering his voice.

They had already walked a fair distance ahead, and still there was no sign of life. The Realm was as bleak and empty as the sky.

Sif asked, "Where are they?"

"Hiding," Thor replied, "As cowards always do."

The group stopped at a large stone building.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians," a deep voice said.

They turned and saw Laufey glancing down from his throne. He remained hidden in the dark. Except for his eyes. Harsh and red.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are," Laufey informed him.

Celaena brought a trembling hand onto her sword.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked.

Laufey stared at him. "The house of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

Blades of ice formed around their hands. Celaena remained still, gritting her teeth and stared stone-faced at Laufey. And when Loki intervened, she made no attempt to hide her relief.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you. We are outnumbered."

"Know your place, Brother," he hissed.

As Laufey came towards them, Celaena continued to stand her ground.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Loki held his gaze. "We will accept your most gracious offer."

Celaena nodded. "Thank you." Then she sighed.

"Come on, brother."

They turned to leave when Laufey began to speak.

"Run back home, little princess."

Loki muttered under his breath.

"Damn."

They didn't even registered what was happening until Thor sent a Jotun into a thick wall of ice. He crashed through, landing with a sickening thud.

"Next?" Thor asked, grinning.

Loki and Celaena watched the scene unfold. She reached for her sword. A second Jotun lunged at her and fell onto the blade. She yanked her sword, and it came away with flecks of red.

With a clearly amused grin, Thor shouted, "At least make it a challenge for me!" As another group of Jotuns advanced on him he feigned roaring sounds, knocked one back and added, "That's more like it!"

Celaena found herself cornered by another group of Frost Giants and saw Loki at the edge of the crevasse. She became aware that he was suddenly trapped.

 _And so am I!_ an inner voice screamed.

They lunged at her, but she'd already managed to dodge the attack. While Celaena managed to deliver a few stabs to their chests, Loki had succeeding in duping one into the crevasse. The real Loki stood on her right, lifting his dagger.

"Nice move."

Loki grinned. "Thank you."

Volstagg released a blood curdling scream. He knocked the giant back and shouted, "Don't let them touch you!"

The realization came too late. Loki raised his dagger, but at the same time felt a hand grab his arm. His throat went dry and he went rigid at the colour of his skin. It was blue. The giant's eyes widened and Loki saw that as the opportunity to plunge his dagger deep into his chest. He stared down at his arm, but the blueness had already started to disappear. All that mattered now was keeping himself alive – and everyone else.

If Celaena had done nothing over the last thousand years, she wouldn't have had the strength she needed to do battle with her enemies. She gave it all she had to give. She turned, ducked, swung and on most of the time came away unharmed. Only her wit saved her from succumbing to her death.

Only her wit and tactfulness.

And because Celaena had never not practiced, now she had everything she needed. She composed herself, struck a Jotun with her fists, drawing blood. At the sight of Loki freezing in place, she couldn't move at first. But when she did, she ran faster than she'd ever ran before.

"Laena, look out!" Loki's cry motivated her.

Celaena didn't move. Not right away. First she picked up an ice dagger and then ran. She nearly succeeded.

A Jotun's hand clamped shut around her calf and he slipped towards the edge, dragging her with him.

"LAENA!" Loki screamed, "LAENA!"

Celaena twisted on her back, trying to gain the upper hand and bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. Her leggings tore and her skin scraped painfully towards the monster as he fell towards the drop, his fingers locked around her leg.

Slipping.

Slipping.

Celaena shrieked. Her foot twisted over the edge and her knee rose to stop her ankle from breaking. There was a cry, but it wasn't her screaming.

 _Fandral!_

"We must go!" Loki shouted.

"Then go!" Thor barked at him.

Celaena got her foot up, striking the Jotun in the jaw so hard he coughed out pieces of broken teeth and lost his grip. She plunged her sword into the ground, staring down as he disappeared into the darkness. There was something else she realised, something that made her freeze in place. It wasn't the wet crunch of the Frost Giant after he plummeted to his death. It wasn't the effort of freeing herself from the cliff. It was the chill that had nothing to do with the bitter cold air. And after dismissing what she'd seen as just a trick of the light, she brushed the ice away, running to the nearest person she could find.

"Laena? Are you all right?" he asked.

She stared momentarily at her calf, as though the Jotun's hand was still there.

It wasn't.

He wasn't

"Are you?"

Loki nodded, but she could tell he was lying.

At the crack of the ice, Volstagg saw what had cause it to break.

"Run!"

Thor wasn't listening. As he chose to stay and fight, the others took that as the opportunity to leave. And felt a stab of fear when Heimdall didn't answer.

Thor didn't feel defeated. He felt content. He felt content when he shot through it and content when he sent it falling back, he felt his ego had been satisfied. He wasn't called The Mighty Thor for nothing.

That was the moment they found themselves surrounded by Laufey's army.

 _Excellent,_ Celaena thought. _We've just given ourselves a death wish._

At that moment, a bright haze came from the sky, illuminating the dark. Thor recognised the figure and shouted, "Father! We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" Odin hissed in pure venom.

He turned and much to his surprise, he saw that Laufey was approaching him. The Jotun King looked him up and down.

"Allfather," he mused, "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now," Odin commanded.

"Your boy sought this out," he said.

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death."

"So be it," Odin declared.

Before Laufey could strike the killing blow, Heimdall's beam came down, lifting them to safety.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor snapped.

That was one more retort than Odin was prepared to tolerate.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin paused, glancing at Fandral and to the Sif, Hogun and Volstagg, commanded, "Get him to the healing room! Now."

"There won't be a kingdom to protect, if you're afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

Celaena and Loki looked at each other.

"We should not have done this," she murmured, quiet enough to avoid Odin hearing.

"I tried to warn him."

Odin was saying something to Thor.

"That's pride and vanity talking, Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? About a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

"You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor retorted.

Odin lowered his eyes.

"Yes. I was a fool, to think you were ready."

"Father–" Loki and Celaena said in unison.

He pointed a finger and snarled at them.

"Thor Odinson... You have betrayed the express command of your King," Odin started to say, "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful Realms, and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" He placed his spear into the panel, activating the Bifrost. You are... unworthy of these Realms! Unworthy of your title! You're unworthy... of the loved ones, you have betrayed."

Loki and Celaena watched them, worried. They exchanged a look which told the latter something else should have been done, that maybe they should have spoken up, instead of waiting without saying a word. At least that was what Celaena presumed. They realised Thor was being stripped of his armour.

"I now take from you, your power! In the name of my father! And his father before!"

Thunder rolled overhead and harsh sparks exploded across the room. She was still reeling from the revelation when their father yelled, "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

Thor was knocked off balance, falling head first into the portal. Loki stared, wide-eyed and ran to where his brother had disappeared. Mjonir was the last thing to be thrown inside. In all the time they had known Odin, Loki and Celaena never saw him this disappointed.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**CHAPTER 2**

The events from a few hours earlier were still being processed once Loki and Celaena accompanied Sif and the Warriors Three inside the Healing Room. The movement of footsteps snapped them to life as Hogun marched over and slumped into his seat.

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg told them.

Hunching forward, Celaena listened.

"There was no stopping him," Sif explained.

"We did all we could," Celaena reassured them, "That's what matters."

With a slightly optimistic tone, Fandral added, "At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

Loki said nothing. He stood the furthest back, aloof, alone, staring down at his hand. In that moment, he noticed Celaena looking at him. Then he realised why she was sitting hunched over: she'd been examining her leg.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg went on.

Loki said, "I told him."

"What?" Fandral stared at him.

"I told him to go to Odin after we left," Loki answered. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

" _You_ told the guard?" Volstagg shouted.

"Brother, how could you?"

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Celaena sensed that his words rang true. Even when Sif rose from her seat and began to approach him.

"Loki…" she started, "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what?"

Celaena felt her stomach turn to ice.

"What are you saying?"

He spoke to all of them, although he looked at her.

"I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?"

She flinched, then marched after him, shambling into a run.

"Is something wrong?"

He scoffed. "Does it matter?"

She drew in a breath and thought miserably, _I wish you would tell me._

Celaena forced her legs to carry her down the passageways and when she followed him, her mind conjured up unlikely possibilities of how he'd become upset. Whatever it was seemed formidable. Maybe even sinister in a way.

She found him at the furthest end of the Vault, saw the Casket propped onto its stand. Loki paused a moment and there was something about it that he didn't like. He lifted it between his forearms and as he did, he was overwhelmed by a dark blue shade, spreading over his arms, his entire body.

"Brother, whatever it is, you can tell me."

He said nothing.

"Stop!"

At the sound of the voice, Celaena spun round, glancing up at their father.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked him.

"No."

"What am I?"

He set the casket back into place. Odin looked at him gravely.

"You're my son."

When Loki turned, Celaena stepped back until she was closer to the steps.

"What more than that?" Odin didn't answer. Celaena saw how haunted his face looked, how tired. Loki's true form slowly began to fade. He sauntered towards him and added, "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

"No." Odin glanced down, unable to deny it any longer. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Celaena felt her heart thudding heavily in her chest. Loki stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Laufey's son?" he repeated.

"Yes."

Loki's breath came in short, quick gasps.

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?"

Odin didn't reply.

"TELL ME!"

Celaena felt a pang of empathy. This revelation was clearly a handful. Unfazed by his son's pain, Odin explained, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace… through you."

"What?" Loki croaked.

"But those plans no longer matter."

They shot him a look and saw it – the pool of betrayal shadowing in Odin.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use to me?" Loki said.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

 _Exactly!_ Celaena wanted to scream. _How could you never have mentioned this before? To Thor? To any of us?_

As though understanding what both of them asked, Odin selected his words, and to Loki, replied, "You're my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth."

His love for Loki was obvious. Celaena knew that. Odin knew that too.

"What? Because I…I…I…I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? Which made it all right for you to tell Thor and Laena about slaying them? Is that all you've kept from us?"

"Don't," Odin groaned.

As he hunched forward, Celaena realised he was struggling.

"Father?"

She reached for him, but Loki's rage suspended her in terror.

"You know it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, _you could NEVER have a Frost Giant sitting on the Throne of Asgard_!"

"Stop it!" Celaena yelled. "Stop it!"

She got between them and saw Odin's hand trembling. As he reached for them, she removed her cape and rested it beneath his head. Loki's gaze remained locked on him and his expression seemed lost. He hesitated a moment, then reached out and took Odin's hand.

"Guards! Guards, please help!"

When the guards carried him away, Loki and Celaena looked into each other's eyes. She didn't know what to say, but felt she had to say something. She was searching for the right words when the wake of devastation brought Loki to tears. Celaena's face had gone deadly pale, and she moved with such a jerky hurriedness that she almost stumbled over the stairs.

"Laena?"

She faced him and for a terrible moment, Loki thought she was going to run. Instead she stepped forward and, before he even had time to react, she embraced him and tightened her grip.

"It's all right. It's all right."

They stayed like that for a long time.


	4. Chapter 3: Celaena's Secret

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Celaena awoke early from a dream, where someone lay imprisoned in a bitterly cold dungeon, who possessed nothing but a frayed blanket for warmth. She lay on her side, breathing heavy, nightwear slick with sweat and a hand touched her shoulder she screamed aloud.

"Celaena?"

Her hand reached out, trembling as she rose from the bed as though satisfied to be rid of its comfort.

"I…I'm fine."

Frigga was watching Celaena with a look of utter concern.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes, Mother," she admitted, staring out of the window, her voice trembling. "I'm sorry, I…I…I think I…I need a moment."

Before Frigga could utter a word, Celaena had already disappeared from her chambers. Her mother lowered herself onto the bed, all the while contemplating yesterday's new.

On her way out, Celaena nearly ran straight into the figure standing right behind her.

"Your Highness."

"Hello, Sif."

"You look weary," she said, "Is something the matter?"

Celaena forced herself to grin. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Sif and the Warriors Three all looked at her.

"The sooner we deal with this the better," Fandral reminded them, causing the princess' eyebrows to lift.

"I don't understand. Where are you going?"

"To speak to your father," Volstagg explained.

"Wait–"

But it was too late.

She had seen them getting ready to leave, and within a second they had turned and left.

Loki sat on the throne for the first time, and reflected that nothing was ever what you expected. He had believed he would one day sit here. He had proved his worth. But the throne seemed somehow too big at the moment, and the golden walls too close. He thought of Odin who had once been there before, a man who'd succumbed to his lies. He wondered how he would be remembered, or even _if_ he would be remembered.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently."

He made eye contact as they inclined their heads; having realised it was not Odin sitting there.

"My friends."

Celaena's throat went dry, but she managed to say something anyway.

"Loki, what are you doing there?"

"Where's Odin?"

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep," he said, "Mother fears he may never awaken again."

As they continued to approach him, Sif glanced at him and added, "We would speak with her…"

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." He inclined himself, slowly, and they listened as the spear made a deep thud against the floor. "Your King."

Celaena glimpsed at him. Her mind rolled back to a past conversation dating as far back as their youth.

Sif was saying something to Loki.

"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

" My first command can not be to undo the Allfathers last," Loki informed them.

Celaena began to feel a seed of doubt growing in her stomach.

Loki added, "Were on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard."

Sif clenched her fists. And when she moved to confront him, Hogun and Fandral managed to keep her still whilst the latter held Loki's gaze and replied, "Yes, of course."

"Good, then you will wait for my word."

Volstagg took a deep breath.

"If I may beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider–"

"We're done!" Loki snapped.

Men like Loki, who lived by tradition, never understood men like Volstagg who lived by their hearts. Celaena bridled a lot at Loki's attitude, glaring at him as the other four left. Her expression darkened.

"It's unwise to insult our friends."

"Sister…"

She didn't give him the chance to continue.

"I know it's been difficult for you, but if you behave like this, you'll have more enemies than friends." While he lowered himself onto the throne, she composed herself. "When we were children, I once said I thought you'd be a great king. Do you remember that?"

"I do."

The tension was killing them. If he had thought about it before, Loki would have spared her from the truth the moment his world had started to collapse. She came towards the throne, leaning against it so that she was now looking down at him. Another moment of silence followed.

"I can't change what I am," Loki murmured.

"I never asked you to," she said. _Because it doesn't matter if you're Aesir or Jotun. Not to me,_ she nearly added.

"It's part of me. It will _always_ be part of me."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"Is it about what I think it is?"

She hesitated a moment, looking him right in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Not now."

"All right. But you still have me to watch over you, and you me." She closed her eyes, and a small noise rumbled from her chest. "But, Brother, you must understand that something else–"

"Laena! I said _not now_!"

A chill ran up her spine.

"Forgive me."

Loki's voice was pleading now. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, and when he did Celaena disappeared.

Brother and sister joined Frigga at the Allfather's beside, sitting across from their mother. Knowing better than to dwell on their quarrel, Celaena knew this was what happened when you reached your last beacon of hope. Whatever was left had not quite started to go out.

"I never get used to seeing him like this," Loki said softly.

Celaena agreed, but she didn't need to remind him.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear...

As Frigga squeezed Odin's hand, Loki remained stone-faced and asked, "How long will it last?"

"I don't know. This time, it's different. We were unprepared."

 _And that is why we should NEVER have let Thor persuade us into accompanying him to Jotunheim,_ Celaena thought, _Once we did that, of course thing's weren't going to be the same again. For anyone._

"So why did he lie?"

Loki stared at Frigga. The latter woman saw something in Loki's expression that she had never seen before and she realised with shock that there was now a shadow of Laufey passed over Loki's face. Celaena did not let him see her emotions, nor her mother. She remained looking at him when Frigga spoke quietly, and to her son, explained, "He kept the truth from you, so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki. And we your family." She paused, and then added, "I know this is a shock to both of you."

Celaena watched him, worried. "Loki, I still love you. I've never stopped loving you, if that was your concern."

Loki nodded. It might well be for the best that both of them understood the truth, and what he could now do about it. But it was the faith they placed in him that concerned him. At least, he mused, he had someone other than Odin to prove himself to.

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother," their mother finished.

"What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does."

Loki sat back a little and Celaena sensed the apprehension lurking. She blinked the tears from her eyes, and there he was, still in front of her like he knew what to think. His eyes were lowered. In the glowing light, his face looked pale.

 _That's what he looks like when he really fells lost and when he shows his true feelings…_

In the middle of the night, she awoke abruptly from fevered dreams. At first she didn't know where she was. She could barely even move as fear shot through her and left her pulse drumming fast inside her throat. She managed to roll over a little and facing the sky, observed the thousands of glowing stars. It was past midnight, she realised, at least in Midgardian time.

Celaena lay still a moment, letting the last of the nausea slowly fall away. Something old and tattered filled her mind, but she wasn't sure what it was. She blinked and remembered that she was safely in her chambers, not in the dark. And she had dreamed of… Where? Where had she been dreaming of?

She sat up, feeling shaky.

 _You need to stop this._ She rubbed her head and lowered herself from the bed. _You're being foolish._

She tried returning to the contentment of sleep, but that was about as useful as thinking you could get away with generating pranks. After fifteen minutes, she came to a door that led inside the armory room. There, she discovered things almost how she'd expected them to be. Spears, armor, helmets. Celaena sighed over all of it, nostalgically, thinking about the first time Sif had proved herself capable of possessing such weapons and soon inspiring her to do the same.

She marched over to a box, shrouding herself in a green thin glow, missing the scuffle of footsteps as she worked to unlock it. It was encased in a thick blanket of grey, drifting and spiraling like ash. She brushed it down, coughing, and raised the lid after a moment. Most of what was inside was from childhood years. A tiny red cape, a beginner's spell book, a girl's teal dress and matching teal shoes.

That was when she noticed something buried under the cape. She frowned and realised what it was. Underneath Thor's first cape was an infant's blanket, handmade, frayed with age.

 _Is this mine?_

Wrapped inside it was a small sheet of paper. She unfolded it and read it:

 _(965 AD)_

 _My Dearest Celaena,_

 _Please know that I only ever wanted the best for you. If he had allowed it, I would have sent you to Earth in a heartbeat. It is where you belong to. My greatest wish is that we might reunite one day. I am weak and cannot give you what you need. I fear that I cannot go on much longer, but I must. For you. You are the reason to give me strength. He visited again. He always does. If there is not hope for me, then I pray there is hope for you. I will love you. Always._

 _Eve Lofgren_

 _Your Mother_

Celaena dropped the letter, clenching her fists and remained perfectly still. A wave of energy sent the furniture backwards against the walls of her room, landing with a sickening thud. As a tear trickled down her cheek, she squared her shoulders and slipped away from her room.

Frigga jolted awake and saw Celaena close to the door, blocking out the light. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the queen knew something was clear: The note stayed gripped in Celaena's right hand, preventing it from escaping. Then her fingers went slack and it crumpled to the floor. Her eyes were as eerie and shady as the sky.

"Why didn't you tell me I was half-mortal?" she seethed.

A creak sounded from the other side of the door.

Loki had seen the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 4: Awakenings

**Chapter 4**

Thor sat in the holding cell, listening to his integration. He looked up at Agent Phil Coulson and now understood what happened when you crossed men like him.

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training, to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me, where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? You know, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you."

Thor said nothing.

"Who are you?" Coulson went on. "One way or another we'll find out what we need to know. We're good at that." He removed something from his pocket and glanced at it. Facing Thor, he added, "Don't go anywhere."

When he left, Loki entered the room. For a moment all Thor could do was sit there, stunned.

"Loki? What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"What's happened? Tell me? Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father…"

"Father is dead."

Thor felt his stomach drop.

"What?"

"Your banishment. The threat of a new war. It was too much for him to bear." In a gentle tone, Loki explained, "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. Laena and I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen."

"What about Celaena? Is she all right?"

"She's immensely shaken. It hasn't been easy for her to speak with anyone. Lately, she's started blaming herself and refuses to see otherwise. She misses you, but she needs time to think. What happened in Jotunheim is still troubling her."

Thor looked up at him without saying a word. The silence was killing him. If he had considered it before, he never would have goaded Celaena into joining them. The news of their father's death had been one of the last things he'd expected to hear, let alone the revelation that he'd traumatized his sister.

Loki said, "It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Thor's body trembled and his eyes threatened tears. "Can I come home?"

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way to..."

"Your mother has forbidden your return," Loki cut in. "This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry."

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell."

Thor watched him disappear.

Loki meandered through the cold wastelands of Jotunheim, slowing himself, learning everything he could about his place of origin. When he got closer to Laufey, he thought: _You. You're the one who so callously abandoned your own flesh and blood._

He never told Celaena that he was coming here. She was intelligent and carried a big heart, but she forgave too much. Loki didn't forgive. He punished.

Sometime before, after reeling from the revelation that Celaena was half-mortal, Loki had conjured up enough sympathy to speak with her about the recent news. And his mind created the possibility of Odin having a mortal lover. Why else would he have kept the child from a life on Earth? So he could unite that realm too? The only other person who knew what really happened was Eve – and that person had been dead for years.

He moved through the temple. At the other end of it was Laufey, who observed him from his throne.

"Kill him," Laufey ordered.

Loki stared at him and replied, "After all I've done for you?"

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched. "That was just a bit of fun really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"My men are dead, and I have no Casket. You are a deceiver."

He turned his head a little, not realizing how close Laufey was until his hands were around his throat. Loki remained standing his ground and hissed, "You have no idea what I am."

His eyes turned red while a deep blue spread across his face. While the guards continued to stare at him, Laufey felt his stomach drop.

"Hello, Father."

Laufey let him go, and watched as Loki's body slowly returned to normal. Intrigued, He sized up his son.

"Ah, the bastard son. I thought Odin had killed you. That's what I would have done. He's as weak as you are."

"No longer weak. I now rule Asgard, until Odin awakens. Perhaps you should not have so carelessly abandoned me."

Laufey paused, looking him right in the eyes.

"Or perhaps it was the wisest choice I've ever made. I will hear you."

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lies."

Laufey studied him.

"Why not kill him yourself?"

"I suspect that the Asgardians would not take kindly to a King, who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead, I will return the casket to you…"

Laufey rose from his throne.

…" And you can return Jotunheim to all it's uh... glory."

"I accept."

The evening was heavy and oppressing by the time he returned to Asgard, and Heimdall was already giving him a skeptical look.

Feigning innocence he asked, "What troubles you, Gatekeeper?"

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see you or hear you. You were shrouded from me, like the Frost Giants had entered this Realm."

"Perhaps your senses have weakened, after your many years of service," Loki suggested.

Heimdall's eyes lit up. "Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide, that which he does not wish me to see."

"You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King. And I'm sworn to obey him"

"He was your King," Loki corrected, "And you are sworn to obey me now."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Loki repeated. "Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one. Until I have repaired the damage that my brother has done."

Celaena snapped to life at the sound of footsteps echoing through the palace.

"Loki? Where have you been?"

"Speaking with Heimdall," he admitted, half-truthfully.

"I see."

Loki gave her a sympathetic glance and his first thought before realizing she was slouching – a gesture that seemed unnaturally familiar – was that she was getting fed up with all the secrets and the lies. And then he noticed her slumped against a pillar and he shook his head to dismiss the illusion.

Later, much later, Loki stood on the balcony, proud and alone. He heard footsteps and much to his surprise, he saw Celaena was approaching. She approached with caution, not much, but more than she had ever shown before.

"I think you've made Father proud."

 _He's NOT my father,_ Loki wanted to say, _Your father, but not mine._

The moment the Bifrost lit up, both of them froze.

"Brother…"

Her worried expression confirmed Loki's suspicion. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to offer comfort.

"It's all right. I'll speak with Heimdall immediately."

"Wait," Celaena said. "Whatever it is you'll need to say to him, you can it say in front of me."

He ran his hands over his face.

"I haven't got time."

Celaena watched him walk away, giving it two minutes before making her way through the hallways. She eventually heard him up ahead and continued to follow. At the entrance to the vault, Celaena glimpsed through a small crack in the door. As she kept her gaze on him, she realised he was stopping at the far end of the room.

 _Wait! Why is he summoning the Destroyer? What's going on?_

Loki's command was enough to provide answers.

"Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything."

She moved as quickly as she could on foot, backing away from the door as fast as possible. She got closer to the rainbow bridge, knowing what she needed to do. For Asgard's sake.

She had to act fast.

She made it as far as the gates when she saw Heimdall raising his sword, where Loki responded by summoning the Casket. His skin turned blue and when his eyes went red, ice clung to Heimdall like an infection. He'd swung the blade halfway, but now, it too was encased by the ice.

With a decidedly pleasant satisfaction, Loki waited as his skin to return to its Asgardian colour. A moment later the Casket disappeared.

 _Heimdall, no._

Celaena felt a lump in her throat and ducked behind the gates.

 _Now what am I supposed to do?_

She couldn't even begin to find an answer. She had no idea.

Loki had already caused a significant amount of destruction which he observed from the throne. The battle had been going well – Loki thought he'd finally gained the upper hand… and he had not injured any more people than he'd had to.

On earth, a defenseless Thor approached the Destroyer.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry," he admitted, "But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing." He looked up at the Destroyer. "So take mine... and end this."

Loki hesitated. It was an appealing thought, but was it truly what he wanted? To face an eternal banishment on Earth was one thing, but taking Thor's life was something else entirely.

Thor knew nothing of the Destroyer's moments. He didn't even register them until he was immediately thrown back. He fell to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. As Jane Foster ran to his aid, the Destroyer started to walk off.

Thunder rumbled up ahead to which the Destroyer turned to see a mixture of light and dust covering the road. Mjonir appeared from the middle of the dust and knocked the Destroyer right off its feet. What emerged from the dust afterwards was a fully revived Thor. When the Destroyer moved to attack, he recovered his wits and launched himself into the sky. A tornado of dust formed around both of them. The Destroyer glanced at Thor before it was sucked into the heart of the tornado. It moved to attack him multiple times, but Thor managed to dodge the attempts.

On Asgard, once the Destroyer was no more, Loki marched out of the throne room. He activated the Bifrost and waited for his allies. He spoke to all of them, although he looked at Laufey.

"Welcome to Asgard."

While two of the Frost Giants remained guarding the Bifrost, Loki led the remaining three inside.

Celaena knew it was a dangerous move. So that was why she waited until Loki appeared while accompanying the Jotuns. She watched him direct them further into her home.

And his.

She desperately wanted to confront Loki about his betrayal. She also wanted him to understand her rage. Let him understand what rage truly was. She neared him and shot her hand out at his arm and held. Loki grabbed her hand and tried to pry him off, but she sank her fingers deeper into his arm.

"Get off me," he hissed.

She glimpsed over his shoulder, and as she watched Laufey disappear from view, her eyes widened.

"Why are there Frost Giants here? Why did you attack Heimdall?"

"You weren't supposed to see that."

Celaena felt a lump in her throat.

"What's going on?"

He crept towards her, his hand outstretched as though he was approaching a timid bird.

"Let me explain."

"Get away from me," she spat, "I don't think I can trust you anymore." Celaena knew that her words had hit home. "Did you…did you harm Thor?"

Loki didn't reply.

"HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"This isn't just about Thor," he seethed. "It's about Odin. Have you forgotten that he lied about my parentage? About your mother?" His expression was different. When he neared, she realised something was off. Celaena knew that look anywhere. Hatred. "Laena, please, listen to me. _You_ don't have to lie anymore. Not to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Celaena screamed. "How can you be saying this? I don't care if I'm half-human and I don't care if you're a Frost Giant. That doesn't matter to me. I never let it define you. You're not like them."

"So there's a 'them' now?"

"Ever since Mother gave you the throne, I've been trying to explain. I've been trying to explain."

Loki stared at her in disbelief and she ran out of strength. He was right. She didn't have to pretend anymore. Only he knew how hard it was. The truth got easier to live with as time went by, so slowly, but she never forgot about the aftermath of the battle. At least the part she remembered. She was a talented compartmentalizer, always had been. So as she grew up she put what happened to Eve in a box and buried it until the truth about Loki unearthed it all. That was why she'd been so unwilling to go to Jotunheim. Everyone knew returning to the past was be a very dangerous thing to do. Yet how could she have let Thor and Loki face peril alone? She told herself nobody could possibly know the truth. Apart from Odin.

And Frigga.

"How long have you known?" she asked, unable to keep the terror from her voice and detected his venom.

"Since we fought that race of monsters."

"How did you figure it out?"

"You kept staring at your ankle after we returned."

Her head was pounding and she closed her eyes. Was this really happening?

"As you stared at your hand."

He backed her against the wall and summoned the Casket. She hesitated, and when she touched it, the blueness spread across her hands and face. Her eyes, however, still remained brown.

"There, now," Loki said. "You see?"

When he reached for her hand the illusion disappeared.

"I knew Odin never had an affair," he continued. "Just as you did, Laena. Eve was a mortal captive who bore Laufey a child. Somehow, despite what she endured, she grew to love you. But like she said, she was weak and couldn't give you what you needed."

"That was a private letter."

"After I was found, Eve must have pleaded with the Allfather to take you. Right before she died."

"You don't know what you're saying."

As Loki stood in front of her without saying anything, a harsh chill rattled down her neck. He stared at her with unmasked _rage_.

"Laena." His powerful hand clasped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "If you care at all that you're really my half-sister, help me prove to Father that I am the worthy son. Help me destroy Jotunheim."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. It was almost a relief to be close again.

"No," Celaena said. "This will condemn both of us, and that's not what I want. You need to understand that I didn't want you to be hurt anymore than you already have been. I only wanted to–"

"Spare my _feelings_?" Loki snarled. "Odin's already done a brilliant job with that."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Celaena felt her pulse quicken.

"You're scaring me."

"I'm your brother, you're _real_ brother," Loki said, fighting tears. "You shouldn't have to be afraid of that."

"Loki, I love you. But I can't let you destroy Jotunheim. It's _genocide_!"

What a fool she'd been.

He came towards her, his expression contorted with madness.

"I'm disappointed in you."

She turned to Loki.

"Why did you stay quiet all this time? Did you just want to hear me confess? Was that your intention right from the start?"

Loki stayed perfectly still.

"Yes."

Celaena gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"Why? When you already figured it out."

"Because I didn't want to believe it was true. Especially after learning about myself. Laena, please, try to understand."

She looked up at him.

"I _never_ knew the truth about you. Not until Odin confessed."

In the distance, she thought she heard the faint sound of footsteps, thundering and loud. Loki stepped forward, looking smug. He flashed his teeth at her. Clean and white.

"Loki…"

Celaena's voice was pleading now. The sky rumbled. Was it thunder? It sounded like thunder. It was thunder. Thunder that announced the arrival of a storm. How dare Celaena pity him. This pathetic little freak. How dare she stand here and disapprove of his plans. They could have been happy. All of them. Especially if Odin had given him the throne in the first place. It didn't matter now. Anger coursed through him, threatening to push itself out of his chest. He wanted her to suffer. He wanted to wipe that pitiful expression off her face. He yanked out his dagger, faintly aware of Celaena's horrified screams as though she already knew what he would do long before it had crossed his mind.

"Loki!"

He shattered completely and launched himself at her. The sting of his hand sent her spiraling. That was the moment she pulled out her Vorpal sword, clasping it in her hand. But he stopped, hesitated, and darted past her towards Odin's chambers. The thud of a body hitting the floor left her with an unpleasant terror that had her heart pounding fast inside her chest.

 _Mother!_

She ran.


End file.
